


[podfic] the fire underneath

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Balrogs, Doom, Experimental Style, Fire, Gen, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: the stone remembers





	[podfic] the fire underneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the fire underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494968) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2vuva1ihy3p9c67/lotr%20the%20fire%20underneath%20sfx%202.mp3?dl=0) (1.03 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:01:55

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic does feature a loud sound/jump scare at the end, in addition to background sound effects throughout, so be warned!


End file.
